moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rynnah Steelpath
Stormwindian |Row 4 title = Residence |Row 4 info = Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Soldier Writer (under a pseudonym) |Row 6 title = Status |Row 6 info = |Allegiance = |Branch = * |Service = 38 L.C.–Present |Rank = Private |Unit = 4th Company, 1st Marines |Battles = Third Legion Invasion * Argus Campaign}} Rynnah Steelpath is a Redridge-born soldier that currently resides in Valiance Keep. Usually is the one in charge of cleaning cannons. Appearance She is rather short and muscular, with wide hips and small shoulders. She'd look like an upside down strawberry if she had red skin with seeds. Her muscles are well developed, boasting strong biceps from her intense push-up sessions. She usually wears her armor if she is feeling too lazy to change out, or a blue shirt and pants. For occasions that demand it, she is willing to use a dress, but she doesnt usually do it otherwise. She has long blonde hair, brown eyes, and removable piercings on her nose, ears, and brows which she takes off when she is on duty. She has a beautiful lion tattoo on her back, which kind of seems to pop out of her skin. She is very proud of it. Personality Rynnah is known for being upbeat and jovial, usually cracking jokes when she can, and always showing unending enthusiasm. She never backs up from a challenge and undyingly loyal to the Alliance. When bored, she is usually looking for trouble just to have some fun. While Rynnah is usually a very happy go lucky person, she is usually unprepared when tragedy strikes and she doesn't know how to deal with it properly, becoming more lethargic, snappy, and overall History Rynnah was born in a small farm near Lakeshire to Dalton Steelpath and Helen Steelpath. Throughout most of her childhood, Rynnah was just a farm girl, helping out with her chores. Her father had been a soldier, and Rynnah had great admiration for him and wanted nothing more than to follow in his footsteps. But Redridge had many Blackrock incursions, and one ended tragically when orcs overrun the farm and killed Rynnah's father. While the farm was eventually recovered, Rynnah's mother had been driven mad because of her husband's death and could no longer take care of her daughter. So Rynnah was sent to the orphanage at nine years of age. Thus Rynnah earned her deep hatred for the orcs and the Horde in general. Rynnah spent a year in the Stormwind orphanage until a family from Westfall adopted her. She was now suddenly surrounded by multiple siblings that were all competing for attention. Now Rynnah was the black sheep of the crowd and usually fought with her siblings for the fun of it and it wasn't uncommon for Rynnah to escape her home and make a dash for Sentinel Hill, where she'd spend weeks on end. She hung out with the militia and was practically the unofficial mascot. Her admiration for the army only grew, and Rynnah decided that she too would one day be a proud defender of the Alliance. Once she turned eighteen, Rynnah left her home in Westfall and returned to Stormwind to further train as a warrior. Soon, Rynnah had the chance of a lifetime: to join the 7th Legion. Rynnah took the chance as it came, and went on to assist in the Argus campaign. But once she returned, tragedy struck Rynnah's life once more: her mother died of a mysterious illness, in her maddened state. Rynnah felt miserable, and for a while her confidence diminished; she felt worthless, messing up constantly, and was doubting if she was even fit for the 7th Legion. Rynnah then managed to grow stronger and began training 24/7. She started to have an extensive training regime she set up for herself. Her hard work eventually paid off, as she was promoted to Private. Relationships Michael Thompson Michael Thompson is one of Rynnah's superiors. She has a good amount of respect for him, considering he is a master sergeant, but thinks he can be a little too serious sometimes. And secretly, she finds him to be very intimidating. Gilrid Sivaldi Gilrid Sivaldi is also a superior of hers, but when she joined, he was a private, so she learned a good deal from him, and came to view him as a friend. Although now she believes he became a whole lot grumpier now that he is a Sergeant. Wangyinsu Drunkpaw Wangyinsu Drunkpaw was also a private when she joined, and he also taught her everything about being a soldier, including how to use a spear. He is almost like a (grand)father figure to Ryn. Torpfizzle Silverboom Torpfizzle Silverboom is now a corporal and is a good friend of Rynnah's. She jokingly calls him "Uncle Torp" and "Coglord", the last referencing to a small dispute they had in the Tournament of the Ages, which involved Torpfizzle throwing cogs at her. Eldwin Gandnear Eldwin Gandnear is a fellow private which Ryn considers a good friend of hers. She likes to tease him by calling him "City Boy", and usually they are very competitive when it comes to sparring. She secretly likes him, but she would never admit it to anyone. Awards and Decorations Steelpath's military awards are: Trivia * Rynnah is a writer under the pseudonym of Vinna Goldrun and she is currently writing a novel. * Her favorite activity is sparring, and she gets even happier when she gets to throw her friend, Torpfizzle Silverboom, out of the ring. * Her favorite food is cherry pie, and her favorite drink is Dwarven Stout. * Rynnah is right-handed. * Rynnah attended 9 years to a school in Lakeshire, but was homeschooled afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:Footmen Category:Soldiers